


sunday morning

by ivettxwrites



Series: Halbarry Week 2019 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivettxwrites/pseuds/ivettxwrites
Summary: Iris has to travel to Metropolis for the weekend and Wally stays at his favorite uncle's apartment.orHow Hal knows how to cook anything but pancakes, Wally is still the biggest Flash fan, and Barry is just happy to have his little family with him.





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Help__Obsessed_Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help__Obsessed_Artist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508168) by Cassie Stephens. 

> A huge thanks to Lyssa, for checking over every single thing I've written since May and for always helping me re-word shit when translation isn't working at its best. I'm gifting this work to Cassie because she's always gracing us with her beautiful art and I want to give back a little bit of that--she gave us some sweet Halbarry ft. Wally and I gave in return this domestic fluffy weekend that hopefully doesn't seem too rushed. 
> 
> Day 3 and I chose the prompt kids! This is based heavily on Cassie's artwork titled "sunday morning"! Which is also the title of this fic because titling thing is getting harder every single day. 
> 
> I also feel like I have to apologize because I haven't finished day 4, day 6 or day 7. Day 5 is forever on hold because I couldn't even start a WIP with that one. Hopefully, I'll finish day 4 soon enough and can continue with 6 and 7 to upload next week or two weeks from now. School started up again so these are not promises, but hopefuly thoughts. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

“And he has to be in bed by ten, Barry. If he’s not, he’ll just be tired and grumpy  _ all day _ .” 

  
  


Barry’s nods are getting increasingly tighter as every second draws longer, his frustration becoming harder to conceal. Iris had been going on and on and on and  _ on _ about what she had called “ground rules” for the weekend, but Allen was beginning to think his best friend actually thought he was dumb. He understood the boundless love she held for Wally (she  _ had _ gone to court for the kid, and she would do it all again, he was sure), but Barry was beginning to feel like she didn’t trust him.    
  


Iris had been doing her best to catch all the local pieces for the Central City News, but her luck had run out last week. Or rather, it had started. Barry knew how badly Iris had always wanted to land a story that would get her close to Lois Lane, at the Daily Planet, and last week had  _ finally _ brought her to her goal. Miss Lane herself had called Iris’ office to offer the investigative journalist a partnership. 

  
  


Barry’s best friend had been  _ elated _ when the news arrived, only to be cut short once it computed in her brain that she’d have to leave Wally behind. Iris had gone so far as to actually dial Lois Lane’s office to decline the offer, before Barry had scooped the phone out of her hands and hung up altogether. The next three hours had been spent arguing about whether she should take the job or not. Wally was thankfully at school during the time, but Iris  _ did _ try to throw something at him to get him to shut up. 

  
  


When his best friend was finally convinced she  _ should _ take the shot, Barry had then proceeded to the next step of his plan. He could look after Wally for a long weekend. Iris’s nephew loved him and Barry loved him right back. They had great times whenever Iris came over with him and they spent the day together. Taking care of him for a weekend was  _ not _ going to be hard work. 

  
  


Except Iris--wonderful, amazing, beautiful Iris--had a thousand rules that she felt the need to communicate to Barry in the last few minutes before she boarded her bus to Metropolis. It reminded him of when they were younger, and she’d keep that Task Notebook everywhere she went to track her homework and assignments. Barry appreciated her tidiness other times. Right now he just wished she’d  _ get on the damn bus already _ . 

  
  


“If you miss the bus and blame it on me,” Barry says, hands coming to rest on her shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence, “I’m never going to forgive you.” 

  
  


Iris rolls her eyes, huffing slightly. She has that look on her face that she learned from her friend overseas when she was twelve and that means she’s becoming increasingly tired of whatever’s going on at that point. Barry really hopes she has seen the foolishness of her ways and is frustrated at herself. The chances are slim, but Allen is nothing if not optimistic in the face of adversity. 

  
  


“If I miss my bus,” Iris’s voice is short and clipped, something like a threat in her voice, “it will absolutely be your fault for not listening to me the first time I told you all this.” 

  
  


Barry bristles, his hands coming to rest at his hips, duplicating that Disapproving Stance that Iris has memorized to the T. His best friend doesn’t seem amused by his antics, but the forensic scientist doesn’t really let up. 

  
  


“Get on that bus  _ right now,  _ or so help me God, Iris West, I will run you over to Metropolis.” 

  
  


Another roll of her eyes, but at least this time she seems resigned. Iris shoulders the bag containing her laptop and essentials, and sighs softly. Barry can’t really blame her for being so concerned, but his patience is wearing thin. 

  
  


“Let me say goodbye one last time?” Iris’s voice is thin as she asks, her green eyes searching Barry’s. His stomach lurches uncomfortably in his belly and he sidesteps. 

  
  


Wally comes running just in time, sliding from under Hal’s hand on his shoulders and shooting past Barry to throw his gangly, little arms around his aunt. Iris has crouched down to his level and is currently on the quest of filling Wally’s frame with butterfly kisses. The kid only laughs, high and chipper, and Barry feels his chest warm up. 

  
  


“Now, you be good for Uncle Barry and Hallie, okay?” Iris tells him, once they’ve split up and his face is covered in her soft, pink lipstick, “If I find out you’ve been up to trouble at their apartment, there’s gonna be consequences, kiddo.” 

  
  


Wally looks dead serious then, as he nods resolutely, “I’ll be the model citizen.” 

  
  


“Of course you will,” Iris smiles softly, as she kisses his forehead one last time, “you’re  _ my _ nephew, after all.” 

  
  


Hal has chosen this time to step into the fray, looking a little on the exhausted side. Barry wonders if he’ll stay the entire weekend like he promised or if he’ll have to fly off last minute on some Green Lantern mission. Allen wouldn’t blame him, but he was really looking forward to spending some quality time with his two favorite boys. 

  
  


“Okay, but if I’m honorary uncle,” Jordan pipes up, taking Wally by his shoulders and smushing him against his midsection in a one-armed hug once Iris has returned to her full height, “then he gets to be a bit mischievous, right, red?” 

  
  


Iris shoots Hal her Angry Branded Look, at which Hal at least has the decency to look a little bit sheepish. The woman’s hard face is quick to melt, however, when Wally laughs again, the sound muffled against Hal’s trademark brown jacket, and she realizes her kid is going to be alright. 

  
  


“Well,” she says, one last time, before taking one step back and closer to the bus, “I’m off. But you guys  _ will _ call me if  _ anything _ is wrong, right?” 

  
  


Barry sighs, grabs Iris by her shoulders and turns her around to push her towards the vehicle. His best friend makes a quiet sound of protest, but lets herself be led towards the sliding doors. 

  
  


“You go impress Lois Lane’s brains out,” Barry tells her, kissing her cheek before pushing her inside the bus, yelling the rest of his sentence into the public transport, “Don’t bother coming back without a Pulitzer!” 

  
  


Iris laughs, high and chipper, just like Wally, and shouts back her goodbye to Barry. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first day after Iris has left, Wally is out like a light after Hal and Barry take him to the amusement park. 

  
  


The rides there are a little bit on the older side, although not unsafe, so the two men had been worried about Wally growing bored. Nevertheless, kids his age seemed to be impressed with just about anything. The little whirlwind of a kid had run both Hal and Barry around the place at first, prattling off about one thing or the other, while pointing at the rides he really wanted to get on. Some of them had a height restriction and even though Hal wanted to cheat Wally’s way inside, Barry still deemed it too dangerous for them to do it. 

  
  


At least Wally had taken it in stride. 

  
  


Hal had won Wally a Batman plushy at one of the many fair games that littered the amusement park, something that the boy hadn’t stopped thanking Hal for. Jordan had wanted to give him a Flash toy, given the boy’s love for the red and golden superhero (something that Hal teased Barry for endlessly), but all of the Central City folks had already gotten to them first. Batman had been the next tier. 

  
  


Hal hadn’t been happy when Wally pointed at the dark costumed hero instead of Green Lantern, but that was a fight he wasn’t picking, at least. 

  
  


All in all, Friday had been a good day. 

  
  


On Saturday, Hal attempted to make pancakes. 

  
  


Keyword is  _ attempted _ because Hal can cook just about anything  _ except _ pancakes. Barry still hasn’t figure out why that is, but he thinks it might have something to do with that brief time in Air Force that he’d spent sort-of living with those other pilots he sometimes talks about. 

  
  


“You say basic cooking skills,” Wally says around a mouthful of cereal, “I say it’s useless if you can’t make pancakes.” 

  
  


Hal squints at the kid, looking ridiculous in that checkered apron as he brandishes the spatula he’d been using to clean the skillet he had ruined as a weapon. Barry laughs and dabs a napkin at a spot of flour still left in the bridge of Hal’s nose. 

  
  


“You take that back, red,” Hal says, trying to avoid Barry’s insistent hand to look at Wally straight in the eyes, “I’m an  _ excellent _ cook and we’d starve to death if left to your uncle’s cooking.” 

  
  


Barry huffs, smushing Hal’s face between his hands in retaliation, “I know how to make a perfectly good meal.” 

  
  


“Yih,” Hal tries to speak with his cheeks pressed like that, and ends up sounding somewhat congested, “you jus’ choose not to.” 

  
  


With one final shove, Hal stumbles back laughing and the conversation is wrapped up. Barry has to leave them both alone for a moment, as he flashes all the way to the precinct to deliver some last-minute evidence and work through some of the paperwork. He’s free from League duties that weekend (thanks to Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, who both agreed to take his and Hal’s shift on monitor duty) but the Central City Police Department is a little harder to file for days off. It’s a good thing he worked overtime before and that Patty Spivot at the lab agreed to cover for him where she could. 

  
  


He’s back at the house in time to find Hal and Wally fighting over the remote control, and the three of them sit around the TV to watch some random Netflix show that one of Hal’s friends in New York had recommended to him. They spend the rest of the morning tucked in the couch, watching five gay men give makeovers, and Hal makes an off-handed comment on how he’d nominate Barry for the show if given the chance. Wally backs him up and they end up having a full pillow fight in the living room. 

  
  


As lunch time rolls around, Hal stops and stands up to prepare their meal. This time, his homemade mac ‘n’ cheese are a success and Wally hums contentedly, as he shoves spoonfuls of cheesy goodness into his mouth. Hal admits that he stole the recipe from Booster, but that he added his own special flare, whatever that means. 

  
  


They watch another episode while they eat, and then agree to drive over to the Central City museum where the Flash exhibit is still being presented before being officially moved to the Flash Museum, currently under construction. Barry grumbles a lot on the way there, but eventually quiets down when Wally looks happily at everything on the stands and crystal casings. 

  
  


He doesn’t particularly enjoy looking at what is, essentially, a shrine to himself, but it does bring a small smile to Barry’s face to see video footage of himself and Hal, fighting side by side, as the opening to a small Green Lantern dedicated section. 

  
  


“Turns out you’re part of the Flashfam now, too, Uncle Hal!” Wally stage-whispers, looking at the uniform replica, that’s still missing some minor details, but that is pretty faithful to the original thing. 

  
  


Hal smiles softly, ruffling Wally’s red hair, and meets Barry’s blue eyes. They’ve been living together for a couple of months now, but Barry doesn’t think he’d ever get tired of the softness in Hal’s brown eyes when they look at him. 

  
  


For a moment, he’s left breathless. 

  
  


They make it to the end of the museum. Wally had not only been impressed by the Flash Wing, thankfully, but he had also taken a particular interest in the smaller Egyptian collection than had been lent to the Central City Museum from a Chicago based archeologist, Dan Garrett. His favorite item had been the scarab jewelry, presented in the middle of the room. 

  
  


Stopping at Stork Diner for a quick milkshake and burger for dinner is Barry’s idea, something that Hal won’t stop poking fun at him about. The Flash doesn’t  _ hate _ cooking, but he also doesn’t absolutely adore it. Most times, Hal will cook for him, usually, he’ll just forget to eat entirely or ask for takeout when he can. 

  
  


Wally looks drowsy by the time they make it back home, and seeing as it’s almost bedtime, Barry ushers his nephew down the hallway and into the guest room that he has been using. He bids the kid goodnight, and goes back into his own room to change into his pajamas. 

  
  


“You know,” Hal says, in the middle of brushing his teeth, “I don’t remember ever giving you that shirt.”

  
  


Barry arches an eyebrow and looks down at what he’s chosen to wear for the night. The old Ferris Aircraft logo stares up at him. The Flash smiles sheepishly up at his boyfriend and shrugs, “I must’ve stolen it back in Coast City.” 

  
  


With a soft hum and a smile that crinkles the corner of his eyes, Hal retires back into the bathroom to finish his night routine. 

  
  


* * *

Barry’s awoken sometime in the middle of the night by Wally’s soft, shaky voice and Hal’s smoother tone after. The bed dips as his boyfriend moves and Allen startles completely awake when he’s kneed in the stomach by his nephew’s uncoordinated movements. 

  
  


“Walman?” Barry’s voice is groggy with sleep, rough around the edges, “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“I had--I--it was a nightmare…” 

  
  


The thinness of Wally’s young voice makes Barry’s heart ache in his chest, as he imagines what that nightmare could’ve been about. Still rather confused and sleepy, however, Allen kisses the top of his nephew’s head and shuffles to one side so Wally can fit between Hal and himself comfortably. 

  
  


“It’s okay,” Barry says, carding fingers through red tresses, “nothing’s gonna hurt you anymore.” 

  
  


Hal confirms the sentiment, too alert for it to be the middle of the night, and the bed dips a bit more as he finds a comfortable position around the smaller person fit in their sheets. The Green Lantern ring glows a little brighter, bouncing off against the walls, and Barry becomes keenly aware of his own ring, sitting heavy on his finger. 

  
  


Nothing will ever hurt Wally again as long as they both have those rings. 

* * *

+1

  
  


They wake up the next morning to the smell of not-burnt pancakes and what Hal calls the Tony Sunday Special Omelet. Barry wonders if his boyfriend spent what was left of the night trying to figure out how to cook the best pancakes, but discards the thought as Wally bounds right behind him, coming to sit at the kitchen counter with a smile on his face. The Batman plushy he had brought to bed with him yesterday night long forgotten in the sheets back in Hal and Barry’s room. 

  
  


Barry smiles and slides around the granite to kiss Hal good morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Per my new tradition, here are some fun tidbits and easter eggs for "sunday morning": 
> 
> \- In my head, Iris's look that she learned from her "friend overseas" is a Peggy Carter Certified Look™. I know this is technically a superpowered AU, but I'm just gonna ignore the fact that Peggy is supposed to be dead in canon and we can all move past that. If you guys have been reading my work for a while, you know I'm soft for Iris/Peggy. 
> 
> \- Wally is referencing Lilo & Stitch somewhere in this fic. If any of you find where, then you guys have all my love and more. 
> 
> \- The reason why Hal can't cook pancakes is because Colonel James Rhodes was the one who used to cook pancakes for him and Colonel Carol Danvers, back when they lived together. Like I said, if you guys have been reading me for a while, you must know how much I love my crossovers. The Tony Special Sunday Omelet actually has appeared in like two or three more works, and that's only because Tony only knows how to cook one (1) thing and I'll die on that hill. Stork Diner is also the jewel of my crown. Diner AU is still highkey one of my favorites. 
> 
> \- Also, don't tell Barry, but Hal actually called Rhodey at like 6am to ask him to walk him through the steps to make his famous Rhodey Pancakes. This is in part inspired by me, calling my best friend in the middle of the day to ask her to walk me through making chicken. I never have any idea what's going on in a kitchen, but my chicken is legendary.


End file.
